


Ревность

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Сложности отношений семейства Годфри и Питера.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 7





	Ревность

Вечерело. Солнце могло бы медленно садиться, освещая кроны плотной стены деревьев, но вместо этого небо затянули непроницаемые серые тучи. Сплетясь в ровный полог, они набухли и разразились дождем, холодным и сильным, грозящим затопить все в округе. Асфальт влажно блестел под разбивающимися об него каплями, отражая свет фар в тонкой мокрой пленке, стелящейся по дорожному покрытию.

Криво припаркованная машина Оливии стояла у обочины и осуждающе поблескивала с равной частотой габаритными огнями. Что именно не устраивало машину в этот раз — Роман не знал; все, что принадлежало его матери, вещи, которых она просто касалась руками, даже не заявляя на них прав, приобретали скверный, своевольный характер.

Естественно, автомобилю проявить его нужно было в самый неподходящий момент, когда Годфри, собравший днем своих сестер и случайно прибившегося к ним цыгана, развозил их по домам. Он ощущал себя извозчиком и обманутым ребенком: Руманчек слишком легко сошелся с обеими девушками; он развлекал их и улыбался им, чем заработал расположение несколько надменной Литы, унаследовавшей все снобистские повадки семьи Годфри, и скромной Шелли, тянувшейся навстречу любому доброжелательному отношению.

Наблюдая за ними, Роман диагностировал у себя ревность и, не вдаваясь в подробности — кого и к кому, — в попытке успокоиться потянулся за сигаретами. После этого его без права голоса выгнали под дождь — дочь Нормана, из-за своего положения ведущая излишне здоровый образ жизни, заявила, что небольшая простуда не так уж и сильно повредит младшему Годфри.

Ощущая, как холодная вода стекает по волосам, заливая глаза, Роман с раздражением наблюдал через заднее стекло машины, как на сидении рядом с водительским местом возятся делившие его Питер и Лита; фигура Шел, возвышающаяся за ними, загораживала обзор, давая пространство воображению. Достав из кармана телефон, он в очередной раз отметил, что пропущенных вызовов нет — Оливия, которой сын позвонил с просьбой о помощи, лаконично ответила, что скоро будет и, выслушав примерные координаты, отключилась. Прошло уже полчаса, но ее все еще не было, а Роман не хотел набирать ей еще раз — лучше было бы пойти пешком через этот чертов лес. Останавливало только нежелание оставлять девочек на попечение оборотню.

— Ты же вроде курить собирался? — от неожиданного вопроса, раздавшегося совсем близко, Роман вздрогнул и чуть не выронил телефон из мокрой ладони. Питер в одной футболке, на которой темными пятнами выделялись следы от дождевых капель, стоял рядом, убрав руки в карманы джинсов, и выжидающе смотрел на него.

— У вас там все в порядке? — игнорируя вопрос цыгана, в ответ произнес Годфри и зеркально повторил жест Питера, пряча давно замерзшие кисти.

— Да, — он кивнул, обернувшись на машину, и тут же повернулся обратно, продолжая как-то странно смотреть на замершего Романа. — Может быть, я все-таки схожу…

— Мы это уже обсудили, — резко бросил Годфри и отвернулся к деревьям, встав к оборотню боком, давая понять, что на этом бессмысленный разговор окончен. Отпускать его одного в лес, в котором что-то водилось, Роман не хотел. — Возвращайся к девочкам. Заболеешь.

На это Руманчек, игнорируя слова Романа, только фыркнул и перевел взгляд на расстилающийся вдалеке лес.

— Холодно, — через некоторое время сообщил Питер, обращаясь, вероятно, к прохудившемуся и изливающему свое недовольство небу. В ответ Роман многозначительно хмыкнул, ленясь придумывать язвительный ответ на слишком очевидное замечание. Вместо этого, оглядев насквозь промокшего цыгана, с волос которого за ворот тонкой футболки потоком стекала вода, Годфри расстегнул свою кофту.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он.

К его удивлению, Питер не стал перечить, шагнув ближе, и прижался к груди. Еще сухая ткань водолазки тут же впитала воду с его одежды, прилипая к коже ледяными прикосновениями; оборотень мелко дрожал, и это передавалось Роману. Длинные холодные пряди касались лица, дождь, смешиваясь с каплями с волос цыгана, мочил воротник, принося холод. Несколько секунд они стояли молча и не шевелясь; потом Питер неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, обнял Романа за талию и засунул руки в задние карманы его джинсов. Ледяные ладони прижались сквозь влажную ткань, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданного прикосновения, но Годфри не отстранился, даже когда совсем обнаглевший оборотень положил голову ему на плечо.

Не обнимая его в ответ, Роман достал из кармана кофты полупустую пачку, чудом оставшуюся сухой и, прикрывая сигарету ладонью, сложенной горстью, попытался прикурить. Сделать это удалось далеко не с первой попытки, но Роману наконец удалось глубоко вдохнуть терпкий дым, отворачиваясь от прижимающегося к нему цыгана. Так, действительно, было спокойней и теплей. Просто…

— Блядская идиллия, — рассмеялся Питер, доканчивая невысказанную мысль Годфри и приподнимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Роман протянул ему сигарету, позволяя сделать затяжку, держа ее своими пальцами. Встав на цыпочки, Руманчек выдохнул дым ему в губы, не отводя взгляда и не прикасаясь. Закрыв глаза, Годфри, все еще ощущая теплое прикосновение дыма, запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под дождевые капли, которые могли охладить разгоряченную кожу.

Ему не нужно было смотреть на оставленную машину, чтобы быть уверенным в направленном на них взгляде. Кажется, ревновать теперь придется не только ему.


End file.
